Disciplina
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: porque el desobedecer la orden de tu superior, quizás no es tan malo. Levi x Lector


**Este mi primerísimo primer fic en el fandom de SnK y estoy muy nerviosa, por que para rematar es el segundo lemon que escribo y, y, y, no se si este bien, espero que si alguien lo lee me pueda decir que tal esta, bueno ya no se que más decir.**

 **PD: los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen yo solo escribo de ellos, estos pueden sufrir (y sufren :( ) Ooc. La Oc queda en manos de quien se quiera arriesgar (na en parte es mía).**

 **Disciplina**

Sabias que el regaño de parte de él estaba cerca, habías desafiado su autoridad, pero es que querías hacerlo, mientras el agua de la ducha caía por tu piel pensabas en ello, siempre tan delicado en algunos asuntos, sobre todo si se trataba de ti, era como si su mal humor se acrecentara cuando algún tema pasaba por ti, sonreíste, una de tus amigas te había dicho " _debe ser porque le importas (T/N), el Heishou siempre es sarcástico y malhumorado, pero contigo siempre tiene más expresiones"_ , si claro el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad teniendo distinciones, solo eras una subordinada como Petra, a quien él sí tomaba en cuenta cuando sugería algo, tu simplemente pasabas a tomar las ordenes. Eso te entristeció, cuando entraste al escuadrón de reconocimiento él fue quien personalmente te solicito para que fueras parte de su equipo, la única vez que te hablo "amablemente" y lo que dijo simplemente fue _"eres buena con el equipo tridimensional, tu complexión física y estatura ayuda serás parte de mi equipo Erwin no debería oponerse"_ , sí lo más amable que se le puede escuchar. Te diste cuenta de que llevabas mucho tiempo bajo el agua, ya estabas limpia, y era hora de descansar, al día siguiente saldrían a una nueva expedición, así que no podría regañarte por haberle desobedecido en cuanto al capricho que te diste, cerraste el grifo del agua y te envolviste en una toalla, como estaban en las grandes instalaciones cada quien tenía su propio cuarto con baño, saliste sin ajustar bien la toalla y en cuanto abriste bien tus ojos lo viste, tu Heishou recostado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados te miraba de pies a cabeza taladrándote con los ojos, tu cara se volvió carmesí ya que estabas casi desnuda, la toalla dejaba gran parte de tu cuerpo a la vista, con el hombre que admirabas y al que tratabas de evitar para que no te regañe, tragaste saliva, ahí venia el sermón.

-(suspiro)-solo eso soltó un suspiro, le miraste un tanto sorprendida.

-¿he-heishou-le llamaste-ne…necesita aluna cosa?

-creí, decirte claramente que no permitiría que dañaras tu cuerpo (T/N), me desobedeciste-te miro severo.

-eh?-un tic apareció en tu ceja izquierda, sí él te había dicho aquello- pero es mi cuerpo y puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca, además solo pensé que era un consejo Heishou, no influye en nada en mi desempeño en la legión, no me he cortado una pierna, solo…

-y aparte, me contradices-no viste en el momento que estaba en frente de ti, era unos diez centímetros más alto que tu así que podía darse el lujo de mirarte hacia abajo, y que tú te encogieras.

-Hei…-nuevamente te corto.

-déjame verlo-sin cuidado te giro y acorralo contra la pared, quito la toalla que cubría tu cuerpo, dejándolo desnudo, ahí contemplo el tatuaje de las alas de la legión que te habías hecho en toda la espalda-vaya-susurro.

-¿qu-qué, cree que hace?-trataste de girarte y alcanzar la toalla, pero era más rápido, y tomo tus muñecas dejándolas sobre tu cabeza, volviendo a ponerte contra la pared, sentías su aliento golpearte la nuca.

-no puedo creer que pasaras por alto lo que te dije, siempre me desafías-volvió a decir esta vez llevando sus labios a tu oreja-siempre rebelde-su voz bajaba por tu cuello, eso no estaba bien, quien era él.

-¿qu-quién eres y qué has hecho con Levi Heishou?-dijiste con la voz temblorosa-si-si está tratando de asustarme, p-pues ya lo logro, entendí no volveré a desobedecer- si eso tenía que ser, solo estaba tratando de asustarte, sentiste que se despegó un poco de tu cuerpo, pero no soltó tus muñecas, tu cara era fuego puro.

-hum, si es tu castigo, pero-saco una de sus manos de tus muñecas tomándolas solo con la otra-ya que dices que este cuerpo te pertenece y puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, creo que tendré que tomar medidas-acaricio levemente tu cintura con la yema de sus dedos, eso te hiso estremecer y sabías que él lo había notado.

-¿me-medidas?-tartamudeaste.

-sí, medidas-nuevamente hablo susurrante en tu oído, lo que te causo un placer innegable.

Con la mano libre comenzó a dibujar tu silueta de arriba abajo, en una danza de sus dedos, la voz había decidido abandonarte, solo podías emitir gemidos de placer, pensaste que se quedaría en eso, solo caricias de sus manos, pero no, su boca, sí, su boca ahora comenzaba a recorrerte desde el cuello al hombro, dando mordiscos y chupetones, luego su boca fue a tu espalda, y con su lengua comenzó a delinear el tatuaje, pasando por cada pluma de las alas, un gemido más fuerte salió de ti, te ruborizaste más aun después de aquel gemido, sentiste sombre tu piel como sus labios sonreían, el maldito lo estaba disfrutando, pero peor aún tú también lo hacías.

-mmm…veo que es algo que te gusta (T/N), veamos que tal esto-dijo socarronamente.

-L…-ibas a protestar pero sentiste como su mano bajo hasta la parte interna de tu muslo acariciándolo, corrientes eléctricas subían por tu espina, haciendo que temblases, ni el chocolate que creías era lo más placentero del mundo te había hecho sentir en tal gloria, un nuevo gemido salió de ti al sentir como con sus dedos acariciaba tu clítoris, tu espalda se encorvo haciendo que tu cabeza se descolgara hacia atrás, la vista se te había nublado por el placer y le viste, sonreía, ¡oh, por dios! Te hubiese encantado enmarcar aquella sonrisa.

Él te veía maravillado, tu cuerpo a su merced, si creías que dejaría pasar tu altanería, al parecer te equivocabas. Sus dedos ahora delineaban los labios de tu vagina, tus piernas perdían fuerza en cada una de las caricias, el lentamente soltó tus muñecas acariciando tus brazos llegando a tu hombro, a tu cuello y sin previo aviso con la mano que jugueteaba en tu clítoris introdujo un dedo en tu cavidad, arqueaste la espalda aún más, apego más su cuerpo al tuyo para sostenerlo y que no cayeras.

-no creerás que esto es todo ¿verdad?-te pregunto burlón.

-…-no podías responder, ahora tenía dos dedos dentro de ti, que movía en un tortuoso y placentero compas.

Giro tu cuerpo haciendo que tu espalda se topara con la fría pared lo que de alguna forma también te hiso gemir, tu cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible, abriste un poco más tus ojos y notaste que el ya no llevaba ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo, ¿en qué minuto se la quitó?, no alcanzaste a articular nada el rápidamente atrapo uno de tus pechos en una de sus manos y lo masajeo.

-me gusta que sean del tamaño perfecto, con el uniforme no logro ver su forma-hablaba aterciopelado-dime (T/N) alguien más te ha tocado así?-pregunto acercando sus labios al lóbulo de tu oreja.

-…-no respondías, no podías articular nada.

-responde-ordeno dando un mordisco a tu lóbulo.

-n...no-susurraste entre gemidos.

-perfecto- fue su simple respuesta.

Llevo una de tus piernas a su cadera y la acaricio luego la otra tú las enrollaste a su alrededor, llevaste tus brazos a sus hombros y te apoyaste perdías las fuerzas, el continuaba masajeando tus pechos y succionando tu cuello, lo hizo tan fuerte que emitiste un pequeño grito, de seguro eso dejaría una marca por mucho tiempo.

-bueno ahora eso será una de las tantas pruebas de que tu cuerpo me pertenece-sonrío auto complacido.

-¿qu-qué?- si al fin articulabas palabras.

-cómo has cuchado dices que puedes hacer lo que te plazca porque este cuerpo- hiso un poco más fuerte el agarre de tus senos-bueno para remediar eso, hare que también me pertenezca.

-e… eso es…

-¿Qué vas a objetar?-sonrío y ahora con su boca jugueteaba con tu pezón.

-..-no claro que no podías, ya no.

-eso, es lo que esperaba- al no tener respuesta y solo tus gemidos, se dio por respondido.

Te despego de la pared y los condujo a la cama, el quedo sobre ti con solo el pantalón que estaba con la cremallera abierta, era tan deslumbrante verle el torso forjado por el entrenamiento, sus músculos se marcaban, no pudiste deshacer la mirada de deseo que creció en ti, querías recorrer con tus manos cada uno de ellos, él lo comprendió solo con verte, y comenzó de nuevo su tortura, pero esta vez castigo tu boca, no era tu primer beso, pero si era el mejor que habías probado, sus labios devoraban los tuyos, mordisqueo el inferior que te hiso jadear, y aprovecho para adentrar su lengua a tu boca entrelazándola con la tuya, ¡dios era ambrosía! El sabor de sus labios, cálidos, agresivos y excitantes. Con una de sus manos fue a tu seno izquierdo y lo masajeo jugaba con tu pezón estirándolo, lo que provocaba cortocircuitos en tu cuerpo, rompió el beso y comenzó a descender por tu mandíbula, cuello, esternón y finalmente tu pezón derecho, que mordisqueo, no podías más tu cabeza daba vueltas, con la mano que tenía libre descendió a tu entrepierna, que estaba completamente mojada, e introdujo de un solo movimiento dos de sus dedos, con los que empezó a jugar dentro de ti, tus gemidos, gritos aumentaron, sentías una tensión acumulándose en tu bajo vientre…

-Le…Le…Leviiiiiiiiii!- dijiste en un sonoro grito, aquel había sido tu primer orgasmo.

-vaya, eso ha sido interesante- sonrío de medio lado, tu simplemente estabas un poco exhausta, pudiste abrir un poco tus ojos y sin previo aviso en una maniobra estabas sobre él-dime ¿Qué harás?-su voz aterciopelada te hiso vibrar nuevamente.

-Heishou, ha sido cruel con migo-tu dedo índice se paseó por el abdomen definido del nombrado-ha dicho que este cuerpo-con la mano libre tomaste tu pecho izquierdo- será suyo, pero, yo también quiero el cuerpo de Levi Heishou-serpenteaste tu torso por el de él hasta atrapar su labio inferior.

-trato hecho-atrapo tus labios con los de él en un beso como el primero, fogoso y apasionado.

Te separaste de sus labios y bajaste besando cada parte de su torso tus manos viajaban a quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior, por algunos momentos habías sido una sumisa, ahora si tomarías el control, te deshiciste de las molestas prendas y dejando un camino húmedo de besos llegaste hasta su cadera, ¡oh,oh! Nunca antes habías estado con un hombre hasta ese punto, solo estabas dejando actuar tu instinto, pero no querías perder ante él, habías decidido que legarías hasta el final, bajaste un poco más tu mirada y viste su viril miembro erguido, te sofocaste y levantaste la mirada, él te miraba divertido estaba por decir algo cuando atrapaste con tus labios la punta de este haciendo que diera un gutural gemido, Sí lo habías logrado, comenzaste a juguetear con él en tu boca y sentías como el reprimía cada uno de sus gemidos, y el placer también llegaba a tu cuerpo.

-suficiente-dijo y te volvió a colocar bajo su cuerpo-recuerda que es tu disciplina- sonreíste triunfante.

-sol…-te corto lo que dirías abriendo tus piernas y poniéndose entre ellas.

-bien, ahora sí que será este cuerpo, como cada pensamiento, cada célula tuya mía- puso la punta de su virilidad en tu entrada, y comenzó adentrarse en ti, lentamente, eras estrecha, era tu primera vez, solo quedaba un poco de su miembro fuera y de una movimiento rápido lo introdujo en ti.

-aaahg-soltaste un gemido entre dolor y placer, haciendo que enredaras tus piernas en sus caderas, tus manos estaban en sus espalda por lo que enterraste tus uñas en ella, se quedó unos mementos sin moverse, lo que te impaciento y tus caderas comenzaron a marcar un ritmo.

Las embestidas eran lentas en un principio, pero a medida pasaban comenzaron a ser salvajes, pensabas que te partiría en dos, pero no te importaba, las oleadas de placer hacían vibrar cada parte de ti, cada vez pedias más y más, y él te complacía, su espalda estaba enrojecida por los arañazos que le dabas. Sentiste nuevamente ese cumulo de fuego en tu bajo vientre te vendrías otra vez, el comenzó acelerar el ritmo de las estocadas…

-LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-nuevamente su nombre escapaba de tus labios, nuevamente el orgasmo te azotaba, el grito fue más fuerte que el primero.

El siguió unos segundos más y sentiste su cuerpo tensarse y con un gruñido gutural sabías que él también había llegado a su propio orgasmo, cayó rendido a tu lado y te miro, tu simplemente le sonreíste y buscaste una cobija para taparlos a ambos, no esperabas palabras bellas como "te amo o, eres lo más bello" te bastaba con saber que habías complacido a quien tu si más querías.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente sentías el cuerpo cansado, los recuerdos de la noche junto a tu Heishou te hacían enrojecer, comenzaste abrir lentamente tus ojos y viste que él ya estaba despierto y te contemplaba, estabas arrullada con tu cabeza apoyada en su pecho, el con uno de sus dedos dibujaba la silueta del tatuaje de tu espalda, era placentero pero recordaste algo importante.

-Levi Heishou, debemos alistarnos hoy es el día la excursión de reconocimiento- te levantaste de golpe, el simplemente te miro.

-ah, sobre eso, bueno anoche te venía a decir que Erwin acordó que se aplazaría una semana, creo que lo olvide- te cara se desencajo, el descarado se aprovechó del momento- hoy habrá entrenamiento normal.

-bueno entonces le pediré a Petra-san que me acompañe después del entrenamiento a perforarme las orejas-dijiste pensando en alto.

-veo que aún no entiendes (T/N), si quieres hacerle algo a este cuerpo- te atrajo desde la cintura hacia él-debes pedirme el permiso correspondiente-tú te sonrojaste aún estaban desnudos y a la luz del día el parecía una de las esculturas que habías visto en la casa de los ricos que alguna vez visitaste-¿quieres que te lo demuestre otra vez?-mordió tu cuello.

-Levi Heishou-lo miraste-no me ha quedado claro-dijiste en un tono inocente, el solo esbozó una media sonrisa y atrapo tus labios con necesidad.

-sí que eres lenta mocosa…

Sí, ese día llegarían tarde al entrenamiento, pero es que debías aprender a acatar órdenes de tu superior.

 **Bueeeeeeeeeeno si alguien lo leyo muuuuuchisimas gracias, espero algun RV si les ha gustado, si no les ha gustado todo se agradece, cariños inmensos Bye Bye**


End file.
